Shaping into love
by HaruXyukifangirls
Summary: The sohma's get an unexpected new students at the school that has a simialar curse that they do. What happens when Yuki and Haru sohma fall in love with the girls? Read to find out Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: What the!

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING

Name: Tiko Mia

Age: 16 (Baby A)*older by 3 minutes*

Animal: Wolf

Persona: crazy, And care's deeply for her friend and family. and is very protective

Hobbies: Drawing

Looks like: crazy Black and White hair and Natural Brown eyes but Red eyes when blood lusted, she turns into a wolf

Name: Tara Mia

Age: 16(Baby B)

Persona: Very cheerful, loves to clean, very intelligent, shy, when pissed VERY sarcastic, hates people who makes fun out of the weak

Animal: possum

Hobbies: Writes songs

Looks like: straight long black and purple hair, Natural hazel eyes but Purple when blood lusted.  
-

Chapter one: WHAT THE!

(Tara's POV)

I HATE moving but we had no choice; mom and dad are both gone, Tiko and I have been together place to place for a long time now. We've moved so many times now we have to go to Ouran High School. We are talking in the halls now trying to find the office but, we bumped into two guys and fall down instead. Tiko falls on top of me and swears under her breath while trying to get up.

"Geez, watch where ya' going dude! Someone could of gotten hurt by walking' into that thick skull of yours!" She says as she's looking at an orange haired boy.

"Wait you didn't change guys." the girl next to them said.

"She's right, we didn't change." one with black hair said.

"Why would you?"I asked getting Tiko off me making her fall to the ground on to her butt

"Don't worry about it. "The orange kid said.

Tiko looks to me and then whispers in my ears, "I don't know what's going on but, do you mind if we talk the girl over there together somewhere the guys won't hear us; Let say like the bathroom? I think the guys are like us, but I'm quite sure." Then she looks at me.

She nods as she gets up rubbing her head. "Hey do you mind if we talk to you for a second? -looking at the girl next to the two boys- I promise nothing bad will happen. Oh, and my name is Tiko Mia. This is my younger twin sister Tara Mia. "She says bowing to the three people in front of her with me.

The girl nodded towards us and Tiko and the girl went into the bathroom and I went in front of the bathroom door crossing my arms while leaning against it looking down.

(Tiko's POV)

The girl in front of me looked kinda confused, but who wouldn't if they saw two new girls knock into them and then have them drag you into the girls bathroom? Well, anyways...might as well get this out of the way now. I take a deep breath, "Okay, have you ever heard of anything called 'shape shifters' before?"

"Um...I've heard something close to that. Why ask?"She said

I look at Tara and she shares a look of slight relief on her face.

"Good; We come from a family that has shape shifters, Each person transforms into an animal that is most like their personality. Though we can only change if someone triggers our anger or someone from the opposite sex gets into close contact. And let me tell ya, it's been a pain in the dating department because of it. "I let out a small joking laugh and Tara just rolls her eyes at me" But sadly, we're the last of our kind. Everyone else in our family died in a car crash 2 years ago. So it's just lil Tara and me now. Do you think that those guys out there will understand us if we tell them?" I say as I wince at the idea of another group of guys rejecting us. We've been to about 5 schools already. I was so not ready to pack. Again.

"Oh yea they will understand! They are somewhat similar to you two."She said "And my name is Tohru by the way."

"How are they 'somewhat' similar to us?"Tara asked raising an eyebrow at her

"They are like the 12 zodiacs. They transform when someone of the opposite gender that isn't a zodiac touches them."She said

"Huh...Right." I shake my head "We need to talk to them alone, but the only way we can do that is after school. Since you seem to pretty close to those guys, you wouldn't mind asking them to meet us after school under the bridge? Tara and I have to sign up in the office for our classes. "

"Oh yea sure I don't mind telling them!"She said

"Cool, now c'mon Tiko we have to get there before they think we ditched like usual."Tara said

"Yeah, I know...well, it was nice to meet you Tohru. I hope we get to see you more often in school, and I hope this little thing can stay just between us for now? I'm not ready to tell everyone about us yet. You seem nice enough that you won't kill us. Well, we gotta go. "She gives her a small bow then turns around to leave with Tara.

(3rd person POV)

They walked out of the bathroom and the two boys looked at the three girls blankly.

"Tara, Tiko If you make a right at the end of the hall and make a left it's the 2nd door two your left."Tohru said.

"Alright, Thanks" Tara said with a bow. Then they left. Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru.

"What was that all about?"Kyo asked.

"Oh nothing just an introduction and they want to meet you two after school under the bridge."Tohru said.

"Fine, now lets get to class."Kyo said then they walked to PE.

Tiko and Tara finally got their classes so late that day that they were only able to go to gym, their last class. Tiko didn't mind the class, but hated changing her close just to run around like a dumb doe running after a butterfly. 'A chase. Yeah, now that's what I call fun!' she thought to her self. The gym teacher blew in his whistle for the girls to line up for their run.

Tiko looked at Tara with a big grin," Hey, want to race to see who's faster?"

"Hell yea!"Tara said "Last time you cheated!"

"Did not! You just couldn't keep up with me! Besides it's not my fault that your shoe was untied!"

"DID TOO! You cheated by untying them while I wasn't looking!"Tara said

"You have no proof. Well, it looks like this can be a re-match. Let's see what you got!"

They head off Tiko was in the lead at first but then she stopped when she saw Tohru down by the side of a bridge. She saw her freak out and when Tara came up beside her sister. She saw her sister was dazed by a guy who had short black and white hair. He told them to stand to the side and they did and Kyo tripped.

Tiko placed her hand to her mouth to cover her laughing, but then couldn't hold it and busted out laughing while holding her sides. "Man, that was freakin' funny! Dude, you just got SEREVED!"She said as she pointed a shaky finger at Kyo while she was laughing.

Kyo looked at Tiko with a pissed glare. Then looked to the guy who tripped him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS WINNING!"Kyo said.

"If you didn't skip the New Year's party I wouldn't have to hunt you down."He said.

"What for?"Tohru asked.

"They've been doing rematches for a while now to prove who stronger then the other." Yuki said.

"Oh, so who usually wins?"Tara asked.

"HatsuHaru."Yuki said.

Tiko stops laughing and wipes tears that formed while she was laughing. "So, are HatsuHaru?" She asked looking at the kid with white and black hair. He looks to the girl and smiles," Yeah, who are you? "

"I'm Tiko, this is my twin Tara. We're new around here." He raised his eye brows,"Really, is that so? Well, welcome to this small town. Sorry you had to see me do that. If I didn't stop this knuckle head then he wouldn't stop. I'll show you around here later. Now, Kyo "he looks to Kyo" let's fight!"

"Why would I fight you now? I was winning the race! I don't want to fight you right now!"

"I don't care! I've already wasted 3 days just trying to find you!"

"It's not my fault that you got lost!"

"Well, now that I'm here we might as well fight now."Hatsuharu said

"Shouldn't we get off the road?" Tohru asked curiously

"That's a good point Miss. Honda." commented Yuki.

So they got off the road and went under the bridge. Kyo and HatsuHaru started to fight as Tiko, Tara, Tohru and Yuki watched them.

"Hey Tiko, should we tell them now since we are already here?"Tara asked

"Yea, why not."Tiko said.

"What did you want to tell us?"Yuki asked.

"Um...First what's your name we didn't get it when we literally bumped into each other?"Tara said.

"Oh I'm Yuki, and there is my cousin Kyo."Yuki said looking to Kyo and back to Tara.

"Oh, Well Yuki, My older sister and I are shape shifters."Tara said blushing.

"Really?"Yuki said shocked.

"Yea, Tohru said that you and the baka over there are somewhat like us...is that true?"Tiko said

"Yes. What do you two turn into?"Yuki asked.

"I turn into a wolf."Tiko said.

"And I turn into a possum."Tara said shyly.

"What about you and the orange head guy?"Tiko said.

"I turn into a rat and him he turns into a cat."Yuki said.

"Stupid cat."Tara and Yuki said at the same time.

They look at each other shocked. "Oh now she calls me that!"Kyo said then gets hit in the stomach.

"Score one for the hottie in white!" Tiko says with a plotting grin.

Hatsuharu gives her a charming grin. "Thank you for that you're not that bad looking you're self."He said.

"Thanks for the approval." Her grin gets bigger.

His grin gets bigger as well "No prob."

"Oh geez someone give me a barf bag!"Tara said rolling her eyes.

Tiko playfully hits Tara on the arm.

"I don't want to hear it. You were flirting with Yuki over there rather you know it or not. So, don't give me that crap. Besides..."she looks to Yuki then back to Tara"..he looks like your type anyways." She tells Tara with a toothy grin.

Tara blushes a bit the shakes her head. "No, I-I-I d-d-don't think that..."She mumbled

Tiko crosses her arms while showing more of her fangs than she wanted to," Sure you weren't. Now I thought the hottie and cat-boy were going to fight? "

HatsuHaru and Kyo looked to each other and started at it again when Yuki started to cough."Yuki are you okay?"Tara asked

Tiko looks back to Yuki and looks at him with concern.

"Looks like he's sick."

She walks to him and puts her hand on his head. "Damn dude! Why are you at school when you are sick? You should be in bed not out here. You're burning up."

Tara looks to Tohru and she looked a bit concerned. Then Yuki fell and Tara caught him. "Hey you two stop that Yuki passed out!"Tara said HatsuHaru and Kyo looked to each other then to Yuki.

"We can finish this later right?" Hatsuharu said

"Yea."Kyo said then they rushed over to the girls.

"Hold on, I think I might be able to help,'' Tiko say as she looked to her sister.

"Hold on to my jacket."

She took off her jacket and within the next few seconds she made a howl that echoed thru out the whole town. Then a 7'5 Wear wolf came from the ground. It looked around the place where she was called and bowed where she saw Tiko and Tara. "Hello Lady Tiko and Lady Tara. What can I do for you this fine day?" she said in a think Russian act sent.

"Rose, we need some help bringing one of our new friends to his house. Could you by any chance help us?" Tiko said as she was shaking the cold air off of her fur.

"Certainly my Lady." She goes over to Yuki who was already passed out and picks up the boy who looked so small in her arms.

"Don't worry," Tiko said looking at the others," I will be with her when she takes him home. We need someone to show us the way though."

"Oh, I'll show you the way." Tohru said.

"Okay, then lets go. The rest of you can come along if you want to."

"Yeah, I want to know if he's okay." HatsuHaru said as he places his jacket on Yuki's body that was now in the arms of the Werewolf.

They all went to Shigure's house and he came to the front door.

"Oh dear, what happened to Yuki?"He asked.

"He passed out while these two guys where fighting." Tara said.

Shigure looked to Tara then to HatsuHaru and Kyo. "Well Get him inside, I'll call Hatori right over."

Rose took him inside and Tohru showed her were his room was then placed him down. Tohru placed a wet cloth over his forehead and placed his covers over him. Then HatsuHaru came into the room.

"So your Tohru right?"He said.

"Yes, I'm sorry we didn't get properly introduced."She said.

"It's alright."He said "So his asthma actually got to him."

"Yea, I knew I shouldn't have let him go to school today."Tohru said.

"Well, there isn't anything you can do about that now Tohru."Hatori said coming into the room.

She got up. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I have to check a few things but I believe he'll be okay. Almost everyone in the family is sick."

She nodded and got out while he did what he had to do.

-With Tiko with her clothes on and Tara-

"Tiko, maybe we should get back to school."Tara said

"I don't know maybe we should see if he's alright first."Tiko said

Tara blushed."I can't believe I actually caught him."

Tiko smirked."You really like that kid don't you?"

Tara blushed a bit harder then looked away.

"You do like him! I knew it!"Tiko said

"No, I don't like him. I JUST met him!"Tara said

Tiko gave her the 'You-Have-To-Be-Kidding-Me' look. "Yea right, like I haven't heard THAT from you before."

"Hey I was only a kid back then!"Tara said crossing her arms.

"We both were kids back then!"Tiko said

Tara rolls her eyes."Whatever, I'm getting out of here."

Then Tara starts to walk off the porch. Then Tiko grabs her hand.

"What?"Tara said

"You are seriously going to leave?"Tiko said

Tara turns around."Yes. We have no purpose here Tiko, so we should leave."

"True but we should first see if they even need our help."Tiko said

Tara rolls her eyes again. "I honestly don't think they need us. We are outsiders Tiko that is how we will stay as!"

"But we found people who are sort of like us we should talk to them, and actually get to know them."Tiko said

"Well you do that then, I don't think we can trust them."'Tara said

"Why? Just because the last time I said that you almost got killed?"Tiko said

"YES! And it was because of you that I was like that!"Tara said

Tiko looked down and let go of her sister. "I'm sorry that he almost did that but I really thought that we could trust him."

"I know that, and I can't say if I trust this family, they fight way too much."Tara said

"Yea like we don't!"Tiko said

Tara crosses her arms. "Not how they do we don't."

"Yea but we still fight with each other."

Tara just sighed. "Well, I'm going to leave."

"Do you honestly think that leaving here is a good idea?"Kyo said

Tara looked at where his voice was coming from. "Well why isn't it? We don't know your family well enough and I'm gesturing that Yuki will be fine without a troublesome girls like us around."Tara said

"I'm not sure about that, Yuki was looking at you pretty weirdly."Kyo said

"Like he liked her right?" Tiko said

"Yea something like that." Kyo said

Tara shakes her head. "No, we just met."

"Well sis, there is this little thing call love at first sight and you my sis are a victim of it."Tiko said "And believe it or not it's going to hit you hard as hell."

Tara blushed really hard. "Please don't say that Tiko"

"Aww, you're blushing!"Tiko said brushing her hand on her sister's cheek. "You know you look kinda cutie."

She takes her sisters hand off her. "You are mean!"

"You love me though."

"How do you know that?"Tara said

"Because I just do." Tiko grins "Besides if you didn't you would have already killed me!"

"Your right."Tara said "Well I still don't know if we should stay or not."

"I'm the oldest and I'm the one with the keys to the house so I say we stay till we know he's okay." Tiko said

Tara mumbled and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Then Hatori came out. "How is Yuki?"Kyo asked

"He will be fine he just needs rest."Hatori said

"Alright."Kyo said

"Well, I need to report to Akito but I need to know who you two ladies are?"Hatori said

"I'm Tiko and this is my younger sister Tara. We are the ones who brought Yuki here."Tiko said placing her arm around Tara's shoulder.

"Do they know?"Kyo asked

"Yes, because we are somewhat like you guys. We are shape shifters and that is all you need to know…For now."Tiko said

Hatori smiled and bowed his head. "Alright well, Kyo try and be of some help even though you despise him."

Then Hatori left and Shigure came out. "Well, I don't think any of you guys will be leaving here so I'm going to be going to the school and getting your stuff."Shigure said Tara and Tiko gave him a blank stare "Sis, Why do I get this feeling is a big ass pervert?"Tara whispers to Tiko

"Because I think he is." Tiko looks to Shigure, "By any chance do you write romance novels?"

Shigure looks at Tiko surprised "Yes, but as a side project to my actual work."He said "Why ask?"

She puts a finger to her lips as she was thinking, and then said, "I think I've read one of your books. Your name wouldn't by any chance be Shigure Sohma?"

"Yes, Yes I am...And who might you two be?"He said

"I'm Tiko Mia; this is my sister Tara Mia." She said as she gives him a small bow. "We're new around here"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you both. Maybe after Yuki gets better Tohru and the others can show you around, And thank you for bring Yuki here."He said

"No problem." Tara said

Tiko gives him a small smile, "Well, it's better to help out new friends, then to make new enemies. If you guys don't mind I need to get Rose. She's the one who was carrying Yuki. I have to give her a message."

"No, Not at all."Shigure said then left thinking 'high school girls high school girls going to see some high school girls.'

A/N: Alright it took us two days on yahoo to get this up so please review and tell us what you think ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: No I can't think like this!

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up my laptop was being a big Meany and I had to clean out my laptop and it erased EVERYTHING which meant that this was deleted as well. So I re-typed it in one day and I hope you peps like this and tell us what you think! ^_^ Oh and I think its better if every other chapter if its in two different POV's This one is Yuki and Tara's the next will be Tiko and Haru. ^_^

Chapter 2: No, I can't think like this!

(Tara's POV)

Oh geez is it written all over my face that I like that guy? Oh geez! Chester is going to KILL ME! I need to talk to him but not now. I need to make sure Yuki is alright.

"Hey Kyo, Um…If I can't leave here till he's alright then can I at least see if he's alright?"I asked

"Yea, C'mon I'll show you where his room is." Kyo said

I still can't believe we found people that are like us! This is just crazy! We went upstairs and I heard Hatsuharu and Tohru talking. I just stood in the door way and I saw Kyo leave as Yuki woke up. I looked back to Yuki and I saw that Tohru was leaning against the side of then bed.

"Huh?" Yuki said

"Hi, Welcome Back."She said kneeling to the ground.

Then I saw him sit up fast. "Oh that's right; I hope I wasn't any trouble."

"No, it's alright."

"But how did I get here?"He asked

"My sister called her familiar Rose carried you here on her back."I said crossing my arms.

He looked to me a bit surprised.

"Well tell your sister thank you when you see her."Yuki said

I bowed. "When I see her I'll tell her that…So do you think you will be okay?"I asked

"Yea, if we need anything we'll Call Hatori."Hatsuharu said

"Alright, But just incase something else happens and you need us instead of that creepy guy. Here's our phone number."I said "Well I have to go find Tiko and tell her we can go home now."

"Alright well be safe Tara."Tohru said

"I'll try."I said then I left.

I went down stairs and I saw Tiko very depressed.

"Sis are you okay?" I asked

"Yea, Is Yuki alright?"She asked

"Yea he's awake and he seems fine." I said

She smirked. "Tara, it'll be alright."

"How do you know, you-know-who might not let me be with him." I said then went outside.

Tiko was right next to me and placed her arm around me.

"So did you get to talk to him?"She asked

I looked to her and blushed a bit, but didn't say anything.

"You did…Didn't you?"She said

"Yea….I did." I said

"Well, what happened?"She asked

I rolled my eyes "Do you really want to know or are you just pestering me like always?"

"What do you think?"She said

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It was only a brief moment but I told him that you and rose took him home."I said

"Oh."She said

"Yea and I gave them our phone number just incase they needed us for anything."I said

"That's Cool. Wait did you give them our cell phones too?"She asked

"DUH."I said

"You know you are way to smart for your own good right?"She said

I rolled my eyes. "Yea Whatever. When we get home can we eat?"I asked

She laughed. "Yea, I'll make dinner once we get home."

"Sweet, I'll help."I said

"NO!"She said as she just shook her head with a small smile," no, not after the last time you 'helped me'. I would like to keep the house in one piece if you don't mind." She said with air quotes.

"Aww, C'mon. It wasn't my fault you gave crappy directions when we were 13! Plus that was the very first time I'd ever cooked so give me some lea way here sis!"I said "Plus it's not like your cooking is the greatest thing in the world."

"Well, I'm not a five star chief, but you still eat don't you? Besides, my cooking isn't THAT bad. Just be glad that our uncle isn't here to cook for us! He'll put hot sauce on EVERYTHING!" she says as she sticks her tongue out for the idea of eating non-stop spicy food.

Which I HATE. I couldn't STAND that when we were living with our Uncle but I'm glad that Tiko doesn't do that with her cooking.

"Well, You do have a point there…So what ARE you going to be making anyways?"I asked as we went into our apartment.

"I dunno maybe some pizza or something… What do you want?"She asked

"Hm…Maybe Ramen?"I said

"Now that sounds like a good idea."She said I grinned

"Hey gotta be a pastafarien!"I said

She laughed. "2 year or 5 year?"She asked

"5 DUH." I said

"Ahh, are you following me in EVERYTHING now?"She asked

"Um…Hellz no! I'm not into the whole Bi-polar thing you and Hatsuharu has going on."I said

"Eh, Whatever to each their own."She said

"Yups…Well, I'm going to go into my room."I said

"Alright."She said

Then I went into my room which was small but then again I didn't have that much so it wasn't a big deal for me to be in such a small room. I looked out the window and I saw a bunch of girls from the school walking together. I just sat there and listened.

"Hey you know those to weird new girls that just came to school?"One said

"Yea? What about them?"Another said

"Well, I heard from a guy that they are like freaks from a different country."The first one said.

That's it I can't stand people talking about me. I jump out the window and I walk up to the girls.

"Hey girls's if you are going to talk about me and my sister at least have some respect for us and not talk behind our backs. We aren't freaks or weird. We are just different then other people and we aren't from a different Country we were born here in Japan so who ever told you that crap needs to get there facts straight before starting crap like that!"I said crossing my arms.

"Well, how are we suppose to know?" A blond girl said

"Well, maybe if you just talk to me and my sister we can give you facts instead of the crap that people are spreading out us."I said

Then they just walked off scared. I think that worked. I walked back to the apartment and jumped BACK into the window and I saw Tiko in my room.

"Where were you?"She asked

"I was talking to some girls about spreading some stupid rumor about us."I said

"Ahh, it's already happening then?"She asked

"Yea and I don't want to move right now." I said

"I know you don't Tara and neither do I."She said "So when are you going to tell Yuki that you like him?"

I stood there dumb founded…Did she just ask what I think she just asked? I blinked a few times.

"Never."I said

"Why not?" she asked

"He clearly likes that girl Tohru and…I honestly don't seem to be his type Tiko."I said

"Girl you need to stop being so shy and stubborn and open your damn eyes."She said

"You weren't there when he woke up. He didn't even see me till he sat up. He saw Hatsuharu and Tohru…But not me…Tiko."I said" What's the point?"

*With the Sohma's and Tohru*

(3rd person)

"Ms. Honda, can I ask you something?" Yuki asked

"Yes Yuki?"She said

"Did Tara seem a bit down before she left?"He said

"Now that you mention it yea she did." She said

"Maybe it's because she saw something."Hatsuharu said

"Huh?"Yuki and Tohru said

"Never mind."Hatsuharu said

*Later that night.*

Yuki was feeling better so he decides to walk around the town and he hears a girl voice singing.

_"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

_[CHORUS:]_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

_[Chorus]"_

Then he saw that it was Tara singing with her headphones on. She had seen him and blushed then started to walk away. He didn't know what got into her so he walked up to her and held her wrist. She stopped and sighed. She took her headphones off and she looked Yuki.

"Why are you running off?"He asked

"Because…One, Tiko doesn't know I'm out and will literally kick my butt if I'm not home…and two I didn't know anyone was listening to me…And it was weird knowing you were."She said

"Why?"Yuki asked

"Because…I'm the total opposite of my sister she's a loud mouth and not afraid to show that she likes someone and I'm quite and very…very…Shy."She said softly

He let go of her hand and he lightly smiled. "I know how you feel."

"Really?" She asked

"Yea, But I hate my brother."Yuki said

"Oh, Why?"Tara asked sadly

"Because he abandoned me when I needed him the most."Yuki said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that."Tara said looking down at her watch.

'Damn, she's going to be asking me questions now.' Tara thought.

Then her cell phone went off with Green day know your enemy She looked and saw it was her sister.

"I'm on my way home Tiko, Hold on Shesh" Tara said

Then she hung up the phone.

"Yuki, I really have to go now. I wish I could talk more…But Tiko is REALLY protective of me."Tara said then ran home.

Once she went inside Tiko Stood there with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" Tiko asked

"Um…I met Yuki on the way and I was singing and let's just say I had a weird convo with him and I really wish I could just die right now."Tara said

"Well, You DO know you can talk to Yuki about it right?"Tiko said

"WHAT! No way...I-I-I C-C-C-Can't do THAT! He might think I'm crazy or something or worst a fan girl! Which I'm NOT!"Tara said

"I know your not just saying you really like him and that he looks at you in that same way and your totally oblivious to it!"Tiko said

Tara sighed. "Tiko, I told you once already…He has a thing for Tohru Honda NOT me…I'm not a goody-goody two shoes like SHE is…I'm…The totally opposite."Tara said

"Yea, I know and I don't see why you are getting all dramatic about it."Tiko said

Tara sighed. "Think Tiko. He likes TOHRU NOT ME! So I telling him how I feel would be total suicide!"Tara said

Tiko stood there for a minute to think as Tara placed a bag on the counter and went into her room. She cried into her pillow and fell asleep knowing she'd never belong.

(Yuki's POV)

I wonder what's wrong with Tara; she seems a bit troubled about something. Maybe I should talk to Shigure or Haru about this. I walk back to the house and Haru is just sitting on the porch.

"Well, you took your time out walking."Haru said

"Well, I ran into Tara and we talked…She seemed troubled by something."I said

He looked at me like I was missing something or another.

"Yuki, Think about today when you DID see her. When did she first start acting this way and start thinking from there…I might not know her very well or at all but most girls that age are pretty much the same."Haru said

I took my shoes off and I just sat there. I tried to figure out when she started to act this way. It was when I woke up from my asthma attack. I didn't notice her till I sat up. I noticed right away Haru and Tohru but not her. Then how I was looking at Tohru then how it changed when I looked to her...wait. She might think that I like Tohru and not her…When I more then like Tara. I have to talk to her tomorrow at school, or she might get the wrong idea. I go inside and I see that everyone is talking among them selves.

"Guys, I'm going to bed." I said

"Alright, Good night Yuki."They all said

I sighed and I went to bed. I just really hope Tara will let me talk to her tomorrow…And not run off and make an excuse.

*Next day*

(Tara's POV)

Man I feel like CRAP; Wait I remember why, I found out that the only guy I really like has his eyes on a different girl. So I should just give up; I get dressed and I go outside my room. I see Tiko sleeping on the couch; She must have stayed up late again, I have to wake her up AGAIN. I wake her and she slowly wakes up till I make her coffee then she's awake for a while before she crashes. I just have to make sure she doesn't get an energy drink…That's all. We head to school and we run into Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. I look down and I walk a few steps in front of Yuki and the others. I REALLY DON'T wanna talk to anyone right now. I usually don't talk till mid 3rd period. But that was quickly changed. Yuki came next to me and looked to me.

"Tara can we talk?"He asked

"About what Yuki?"I said softly

"Um...Yesterday, do you think I like Tohru?"He asked

I stopped and looked to him. "Think?, I know the look you gave her…It went away when you looked to me…I know where I belong and where I don't belong Yuki, So please…Don't make the even harder for me."I said

Then I just ran to the school. I know Tiko is probably wondering about why I just ran but I needed to get away from Yuki till I could figure things out. I went into the school and I went straight into the girl's bathroom. Then I went into a stall and cried. A few minutes later I heard the door of it open and Tiko and Tohru there.

"Tara what the heck has gotten into you?"Tiko asked

"Can't you see what's going on? Yuki obviously Likes Tohru and NOT ME…So I'm back off but trying to forget all about the crush that I have on him is hard as heck when he tries to talk to me."I said

"Tara, Yuki and I aren't going out or anything! We are only friends!"Tohru said waving her hands in front of her in defense

I looked at her weirdly. "I know by the look that he gave you that he likes you he's just holding back from you Tohru."I said "That faded when he looked at me."

"Maybe he was surprised to even see you there seeing as we just met yesterday and all."Tohru said

"Yea, But we're friends right?"I asked

"Yes, we all are."Tohru said

"Alright then, if I remember correctly friends look out for one another…But if that's not what they do then correct me here."I said

"Your right, But Sis…A little dramatic don'tcha think?"Tiko said

"Um...No I don't think I was. You and I ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE! I'm shy and you are loud and out going. You know that I can't go right up to a boy like you can."I said

She nodded. "I know that Tara, Just you seem to not want to talk to Yuki and honestly he was asking me what was wrong with you."Tiko said "I had to tell him about almost all of our history to get him to understand. Let me tell you keeping what we are a secret is hard as heck."

"I know, I know…I should talk to Yuki…But…I can't get the strength up to do it myself." I said

"Yea, Sooner or later you will HAVE TO talk to Yuki…We are in every class with him." Tiko said

I sighed. Tiko helped my up. "You know what, fuck this; I'm just going to tell him."I said

Then I went out of the bathroom and I saw him talking to a few girls. I knew they were trying to flirt with him and I had to show off which I was bad at, but hey no one is perfect. I go up to the girls and Yuki; He see's me and I wink a bit, Then I hug him then kiss his cheek. I knew he would blush, I have to be strong like Tiko right now.

"Yuki, I was wondering something."I asked

"Yea, Tara?"He asked

"Um...Can we talk after school?"I asked

"Yea sure."He said then I think he got it and he kissed my cheek back and hugged me again. "You are a very good actress." He whispered in my ear

I blushed a bit then I moved away from him a bit. When he left the girls just looked at me.

"What the heck is you threes problem?"I asked

"Prince Yuki is ours!"The blond said

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I didn't see your name on him anywhere and he looked bored talking to you three. Anyways you three are way to loud and prep-ish for him. He needs someone who can understand him and actually love him for who he is and not what he around this dump."I said

They all glared at me.

"For the love, Girls get a damn life he's taken."I said then left to find Tiko…Which wasn't that hard. She was looking right at me.

"You did well Tara, Your catching on quick."Tiko said crossing her arms with a smirk

"I never ever wanna do that again."I said holding my head shocked

"Aww, Too much for you?"Tiko said kiddish

"No, He hugged me twice and he kissed me after I kissed him."I said blushing placing my hand where he kissed. "I can still feel his lips on me."

"Aww, maybe you need to get out more then I let you."She said

I glared at her.

"Shut it."I said then the bell rang.

So we went to class and ironically I sat next to Yuki. I sorta smiled at him. I saw that cat boy was in the same class and Tiko was next to him. I felt sorry for her though.

After school I waited on a bench for Yuki. He came out about an Hour later. He saw me and sat next to me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Tara?"He asked

"Um…I wanted to talk to you about a few things…The first being sorry I over reacted today on the way to school…Lets just say Tiko drills on me when ever I like a guy…Which you're the second."I said looking away.

"It's okay to like me Tara."He said with a smile

I smiled back weakly. "But, I need to know from you the truth about Tohru…Are you two just friends? Or do you like her more than one?"I asked

"She's just a friend, I actually just look up to her as a motherly figure because she's been with us for awhile and Acts like a mother should around shigures house."Yuki said

"Oh, Okay…Then this next thing I'm going to talk to you about just got a bit easier."I said

"Really?"He said confused.

"Earlier when I was acting…I just didn't do that to piss those girls off. I did it because I…love you."I said well…I whispered the last part.

"What was the last thing you said?"He asked looking to me.

"I…Love you Yuki."I said closing my eyes not wanting to see him reject me. Then I felt really warm and secure, I opened my eyes and I saw that he was hugging me.

I hugged him back and he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but I kissed him back and I heard someone cough and I saw Tiko RIGHT THERE.

Shit she must of heard and saw all of that! Shit I'm screwed. I backed away from yuki a bit blushing more then a little bit.

"Tara, I'll talk to you later, I have to talk to a few people."Yuki said

"Okay."I said blushing.

Once he left Tiko came next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"So…You and Yuki?"She said

"Um…What about us?"I asked

"Are you and Rat boy together?"She asked

"No, Not yet…But I think he likes or loves me back."I said

"How you two were kissing I'm guessing more love then like from him."She said

I looked to her."You think?"I said

"Think, Hell I know, Girl you should just give up on hiding it…He loves you and you love him back its written all over you."She said

I check my arms and legs and she laughed. "It was sarcasm you silly head!"She said

I smiled. "I know."I said with a grin

Hmm…Maybe I can stop being a little bit shy but I'm not sure though…I gotta think on it.

A/N: I think this story isn't going very well but I need people to please review it even its bad just tell My sister and I how we are going


	3. Chapter 3: Yes, I am giving you a hint

(Tiko's POV)

This kid is a goof, I'm glad to see that she isn't thinking too negative about herself or about how things can be for her and Yuki. I know she might have to deal with more trouble within the near future but I'll just leave that alone for now. I look to Tara and smile.

"Hey kiddo want to go home and eat?"

"Suuure, maybe ramen or somethin' noodlish? I have a fetish with noodles for some odd reason."

I laughed. "Really now...if you keep eating noodles you'll look fat."

She got up and posed. "But I'll look smeyx that way"

I busted out laughing. "Really now, so you really think that you'll be that hot fat?"

"Yesh! Because I'm Awesome like that."

I got up and messed up her hair. "hey! why you do that for?"

"Because I can and we need to go home before it gets dark out sis, c'mon."

"otay!"

Then Tara started skip on the sidewalk like a goof as I walked behind her. She looked behind to me and stopped and jumped.

"Tiko! C'mon! You are slow! I'm Hungy!"

"Alright, Alright! I don't have the energy as you do Tara...Its going to be awhile for me to walk."

"Ugh...Do I have to race you home just you get you home fastly?"

"Maybe?"

She rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll race you home who ever loses gets to wash the dishes tonight and tomorrow."

I smirked. "Fine you got a deal."

I walked next to her and once we started she was behind and I shook my head. But once we got towards the house she was there before I was. I blinked confused...How the hell did she do that?

Once we get inside the apartment I make dinner as Tara does her school work. After she and I are done she goes else where as I do the dishes.

As I finish I hear Tara squeal like a little 10 year old girl. I roll my eyes and in 3...2...1 and Tara comes into the kitchen.

"Tiko guess what?"

"Hm?"

"We were both invited over to the sohma's house tonight! Haru will be there."

I smile and cave in. "Alright, Alright...Fine we can go there at what time?"

"In like 2 hours."

I sigh. "Then you better pack things for the night."

"YAY! Okay thank you Tiko!"

Then she hugs me and leaves the room...Great. I'm going to have to deal with that all night...Wait if we are going over to their house...I want to know who came up with this little idea and how come they called her instead of me. I shook my head and finished the dishes. Then I packed very little that I need. Then I got Tara and we left. She just kept talking to me about random things till we got to the Sohma's house.

(Haru's POV)

This will be interesting Shigure wanted the two new girls to come over for a sleep over and he wanted me over too...Why do I get this weird feeling that I'm being framed up by him? I shake my head and I go over to his house and I see the girls just got there. I smile seeing Tiko again. Then I see Yuki is outside and Tara hugs him. I just look at him and he glared at me. I shook my head again knowing what is going on between them...Little kids these days. The four of us walk in and just like I thought this is a framed scheme from Shigure. I glare at Him as I walk inside.

"Shigure how come you asked me to be here?" I asked

"Well...I'll explain everything in a moment...Now ladies you will be sleeping in tohru's room as for you haru...Either sleep with Kyo or Yuki...Your pick."

I smile and I look at Tara and Yuki. "I'll Sleep in Kyo's room...Hopefully I won't have to hurt him to get sleep."

"If you think that is a good choice then fine. Now place your things in their rooms and meet me back here."

"Alright." Tiko said

I let Tiko and tara go first then I went up after Tiko went since she let Tara go first. Once Tara was in Tohru's room I pulled Tiko by her waist into me before she could go into the room. She looked to me with a sly smile and I smiled the same back

"Want something Haru?" She asked

I kissed her cheek. "Yes, but I don't want your sister or my cousins to find out that I...I love you Tiko." I said

She looked at me with a big grin and turned herself around and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too Haru."

Then she kissed me, a few minutes later we heard someone cough and we saw it was tara. We both blushed a bit.

"Am I missing something here sis?" Tara asked

"Um...No. Don't worry about it Alright."

Tara smirked. "Whatever you say sis...I won't tell anyone that you two love each other or that I just saw you two making out in the middle of the hallway."

Then tara left and tiko sighed. "Damn...Well I know Tara she will keep it she knows better then to tell people about things...even if it's something like this."

"Good...I don't want kyo or Yuki to find out that I'm not going to be sleeping in Kyo's room."

"Huh?"

I smirked. "You'll know what I mean later tonight don't you worry about it tiko." I said before I winked at her

"Okay."

Then I went to go place my things in Kyo's room and tiko went to place her things in Tohru's room. We both went down stairs and we saw that tara was talking to kyo and Yuki about something and it was pissing Kyo off. As we got closer to them we saw that they were arguing about what to do.

"Kyo is the only thing you can think about is beating Yuki? Seriously grow the hell up and just deal with your defeat before you have a deflated ego." Tara said

"What would you know about that tara?"

"I've been beaten more then once by my own sister in a lot of things and I've just learned to deal with it and just move on." Tara said crossing her arms

"You two stop tara what the heck are you two fighting about?" Tiko asked

"We are trying to figure out something to do since you two take so dang long to place a bag in a room." Tara said glaring at both of us as we both blushed

"So what was your choice Sis?" Tiko asked

"Playing karaoke, Its not too kidish!"

"And Kyo's?"

"He wanted to arm wrestle! I was arguing the point that I'm not that strong and he might break my arm or something."

"Hm...I see your point. Well...How about this we do both. First what Kyo wants then you sis, if he hurts you tell me kay?"

Tara nods her head. Then it was decided that who ever won between who ever and tara gets to go against Kyo.

(3rd person)

First to go is Yuki and Haru which Yuki won because Haru couldn't keep his eyes on the match and off his 'soon-to-be' girlfriend. Then Yuki went against Tiko and Yuki won because Tiko was too much into thought and was shock that Yuki got her arm down. Then it was Yuki and Tara. Tara blushed at first then she went against him and Yuki let her win because he didn't want to see her sad. Then it was Kyo against Tara.

Tiko glared at Kyo. "You hurt her and you get hurt 10 times as bad got it cat boy?"

"Fine whatever, Yuki should have won not her."Kyo said sulking

"Be quiet and just go on stupid cat or I'll have to duck tape your mouth shut." Tiko said angered

"Did you actually bring it?" Tara asked

"Yes actually just incase I needed it for anything."Tiko said with a big of a grin

Kyo sat down and once he was given the chance to start he slammed Tara's arm on the table so hard it crack and split the table in half and tara went out of the room as everyone else just yelled at Kyo. Tara went into tohru's room and saw she was in there. She looked very worried.

"Tara what happened?"

"Kyo…Slammed my arm into the table hard when we were playing arm wrestling which I didn't want to do but had to."

Tohru looked at Tara's arm and Tohru gasped in shock.

"Oh my, come with me and we will get you cleaned up."

Then Tara followed Tohru into the bathroom and cleaned her arm up. Then Tohru went into Tara's bag where Tara said she kept bandages and got one out for her. Then Tohru wrapped Tara's arm and tara thanked her. Then Tohru went back into her room as tara went down stairs as she did Kyo walked into her and slammed Tara against the wall angerly.

"YOU AND YOUR DUMB SISTER SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER CAME HERE! I DON'T LIKE EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO!" He yelled then let her go as he went upstairs. Yuki and Tiko saw the sadness in Tara's eyes and saw tara run out of the house on the verge of tears. She ran till she fell and just curled up crying.

"I…Don't belong…I don't belong anywhere." She kept whispering to herself Till Yuki, Tiko, and Haru found her and Yuki got her up from the ground.

"Tara don't listen to Kyo, He's just pissed that your sister almost hurt him for hurting you." Yuki said

She cried into Yuki's Chest. "I don't belong anywhere Yuki…I never will."

"Yes you do." Yuki said

Tiko knew she couldn't help her out and looked to Haru. "C'mon…I think Yuki will be fine trying to convince my sister…Anyways I have something to ask you Haru."

He nodded his head and they left and went back to the house. They sat on the porch.

"What did you want to talk about?" Haru said

"What did you mean Earlier when you kissed me?"

"You mean in the hall?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Well…When the house is asleep." He said before whispering "I want us to sneak out and have a little fun…If you know what I mean."

Then He winked at her with a smirk and she giggled. "I gotcha'. I just hope Tara will be okay."

"She will be..I know she will be."

With Yuki and Tara….

Tara was still crying on Yuki till she looked up to Yuki with tears still in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "A…Are you sure that I am wanted here…Yuki?"

"I'm more then sure about it Tara, Like I said before Kyo is just pissed that Tiko was about to hurt him for him hurting you…Which are you alright Tara?"

She looked at her arm and it was bleeding through the Band-Aid "I…Don't know…But I know something that will help."

"What might that be Tara?"

She kissed him and pushed him down on the ground with a grin. "That." She said with a giggly grin.

"Hm…I see…Now I think we might want to go back before Haru and Tiko gets the wrong Idea with us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tara, look at you and I."

She did and blushed but smiled. "But I like being like this Yuki."

He blushed and kissed her cheek. "Well…I think they might worry about you don't you think? Since you had your arm hurt today."

She sighed. "Yeah...I guess you are right."

She got off him and helped him up. Then she kissed him on the lips and ran to the house having him chase after her. She giggled knowing that she was going to get to the house before he did and once she did she glomped Tiko giggling even more.

"Whoa! Tara you okay sis?" Tiko asked worried

"Yep! I'm just peachy!" Tara said still giggling

"Alright then why the hell are you giggling and why did you glomp me?"

"I'm giggling because it was fun to glomp you and I glomped you so you wouldn't worry about me being hurt by that stupid ass cat."

"I see, So are you going to get off me?"

"Maybe…Why should I?"

"If you don't I will tickle you."

"Eep!"

Tara Quickly got off of Tiko only to have Yuki wrap his arms around her waist. She blushed as she looked to Yuki as Tiko and Haru both smirked.

"Tara do you still want to do that karaoke thing?" Tiko asked

Tara nodded. "Yeah, if you three are up to it."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind it, What about you Yuki?" Haru said

He smiled a bit. "I wouldn't mind it."

Tara grinned and she got out of Yuki's grip. "Okay, So how are we going to do the karaoke thing Do you guys have a radio or anything that we could use?" Tara said looking to Yuki

"I believe so, Haru could you help me look around for it inside."

"Sure."

Then they went inside then Tara took Haru's place on the porch and looked down blushing.

"Tara…Are you okay?" Tiko asked

"Um…I don't know. My arm still hurts and the feeling for Yuki is growing greater and greater everytime I'm near him." Tara said blushing more

Tiko smirked and wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulder. "Sis that's love for ya' Don't tell Haru that I told you but we are going to sneak out later tonight and have a bit of fun."

"Ew…Like I would tell anyone that you and Haru snuck out just so you two would have sex…Ew! My lips are seal after having myself barf from knowing."

Tiko nudged tara a bit. "Oh don't tell me you and Yuki aren't going to do the same thing."

"We aren't! I'm…Not even sure if we are together or not." Tara said looking down

"Hm…Well only one way to figure out."

"How?"

"The song he sings and how he looks at you."

She blushes and shakes her head. "I-It will probably be a coincidence whatever he sings Tiko."

"No...If he sings it to you and only looks at you then he is singing it from the heart and means it sis. You just have to trust me on this Tara."

She sighed. "Fine…I trust you but I wonder why Yuki…Is so different then the others."

"What do you mean different?"

"I mean he's different as in he actually acts like he cares for me and he acts like we are more then just friends."

Tiko smirked. "I see…well we just have to wait till they get back if they ever do."

Tara sighed and nodded her head.

(Tiko's pov)

Man, Tara really is letting Kyo get to her hard. I know she has problems with controlling her emotions but she lets things get to her too quickly. I place my hand on her shoulder with a slight smile on my face as she looks at me with a weak smile.

"C'mon, Lets see if we can find the guys." I said to her.

"Alright." She said

Then I helped her up and we went inside and within a few minutes we found them and Yuki walked into Tara making them kiss.

"Aww, how cute." I teased

Tara and Yuki both blushed and Tara looked down and moved out of the way so yuki and haru could get out of the room they came from. Haru was holding a radio. He plugged it in and I got Tara and I's CD's from our backpacks. Then I came down stairs and Cat boy was down stairs again but I saw that Tara was far away from him in a corner scared as yuki and Kyo fought. Haru just watched with his arms crossed. I went over to Haru and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you are letting them fight out their problems?" I asked

"No, I'm Letting Yuki stand up for Tara, Just to show Tara that Yuki does in fact love her." Haru said

"Really now? This will be Interesting" I said before looking at Yuki and Kyo fighting.

"Why do you even care about that girl? She is trouble like her sister is!" Kyo said

"No she isn't you stupid cat, You don't even know her so how can you even say that about Tara or Tiko?" Yuki said

"You don't know either as well!" Kyo said

"That's where you are wrong. I know them both a lot more then you do." Yuki said

"That's enough! I don't care anymore! Just stop with the fighting!" Tara yelled covering her ears.

I looked to her sadly as she stood up with her arm still wounded. She went up to Kyo and stood right in front of him.

"You hate me don't you Kyo Sohma?" She said looking into his red eyes

"Yes, because you and your sister don't belong here." Kyo said

"Maybe in your eyes, but then again that might be right. I don't care that you almost totally broke my arm because I've dealt with worse from someone more powerful then you Kyo Sohma…But I will warn you this time. Hurt me again and will bring hell down on you." She said coldly towards the end glaring at him.

"You're crazy." Kyo said

"So sue me." She said before flicking his head and sitting down again. He was about to do something but Yuki kicked him literally out of the house. Then he went to Tara making sure she was okay.

"Is everything okay now?" I asked

Tara nodded her head and we talked about who should go first….This was going to be very intresting.


	4. Chapter 4: Its singing time!

A/n: Sorry for not writing for so long like anyone gives a flying froggers about this story: (

"Okay so first to go is Yuki since he volunteered to." Tiko said with a smile

He got up and looked through everything at first he didn t know what he wanted to sing but then something caught his eyes. He placed something in and Tiko gave him a microphone. At the first note Tara knew what it was. Her favorite song by Bruno mars_ just the way you are_ she blushed and smiled

Oh her eyes, her eyes ,Make the stars look like they're not shining, Her hair her hair, Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful And I tell her every day

Yeah I know I know When I compliment her She won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I'll say

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

Yeah her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday

Oh you know you know you know I never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking If you look okay You know I'll say

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

Yea-eah." He sang as he looked to Tara without even knowing it

As the song ended Tiko and Haru smiled/smirked looking to either Tara or Yuki. Then Tiko had Tara go up and she did after a bit of whining from Tara. She placed on a song she knew she could sing and she blushed as she sang _Only exception _ By paramore

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart And I watched As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm Content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing Oh, And I'm on my way to believing She sang this while looking to Yuki blushing more as she sang. She honestly was scared and hand stage fright but got over it when she thought about why she was actually singing for."

After she was done singing she got her sister up to do her song and she did with a smile on her face. She took the microphone from her sister and looked to Haru with a smirk. _S&M_ by Rhianna was playing

"Na-na-na, come on Na-na-na, come on Na-na-na, na-na come on Na-na-na, come on, come on Come on, Na-na-na-na come on Na-na-na, come on Na-na-na, na-na, come on Na-na-na, come on, come on Come on, Na-na-na-na

Feels so good being bad There's no way I'm turning back Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure Love is great, love is fine Out the box, out of line The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.

-chorus-  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me.  
-chorus-

-chorus-  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones, But chains and whips excite me.  
-chorus-

Na-na-na come on, come on Come on, I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on Come on, come on, I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on I like it, like it.

Love is great; love is fine out the box, out of line the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, oh-uhh.

-Chorus, 1x-

Na-na-na come on, come on Come on, I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on Come on, come on, I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on I like it, like it.

S, S, S & M, M, M S, S, S & M, M, M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me Oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for Give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir Give my body some AHH, AHH, AHHHH,  
I like it, like it

-Chorus, 2x-

Na-na-na come on, come on Come on, I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on Come on, come on, I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on I like it, like it.

S, S, S & M, M, M S, S, S & M, M, M S, S, S & M, M, M S, S, S & M, M, M

Ohwww! "She sang as she danced a bit around Haru winking at him every now and then.

As she sang she noticed that Tara hid herself from her sister into Yuki's chest. Haru just smiled at Tiko and kept his eyes on her. At the end of her song she was where she started and she just looked to Haru with a smirk. Then Haru got up shaking his head he whispered in her ear.

"Tease"

"You liked it Haru admit it." She said with a grin

"I can t complain but I think your sister would though." He said chuckling pointing to her still hiding from what was happening.

"Tara I'm done trying to scar you for life."Tiko said with a smile

"If you say so Crazy lady."Tara said now sitting on Yuki s lap.

She just smiled as she sat down as Haru picked his song. Just by the first note Tiko was gone. She was on verge of laughing. The song _love me dead_ by Ludo came on

"Love me cancerously like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High maintenance' means you re a gluttonous queen.  
Narcissistic and mean.

Kill me romantically.  
Fill my soul with vomit, then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb; you re my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!

(Chorus)  
She moves through moonbeams slowly She knows just how to hold me And when her edges soften Her body is my coffin I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed Must be the sign on my head That says, oh...  
Love me dead!  
Love me dead!

You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees Corporate and cold Gushing for gold Leave me alone.

You suck so passionately you re a parasitic psycho, filthy creature Finger-bangin' my heart you call me up drunk Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!

(Chorus)  
She moves through moonbeams slowly She knows just how to hold me And when her edges soften Her body is my coffin I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed Must be the sign on my head That says, oh...  
Love me dead!  
Love me dead!

Rawl! Uhng!

Love me cancerously.  
*whistles*  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!

How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!

(Chorus)  
She moves through moonbeams slowly She knows just how to hold me and when her edges soften Her body is my coffin I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed Wha' 'bout that sign on my head!  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead!  
Love me dead!  
Love me dead!  
Love me dead!

Oh... Love me dead!"he sang

Tara blinked once he was done singing." Bipolar much?"

"Eh, yeah remember I have two sides to me. "Haru said

"Yeah a Hot side to you then a hotter side." Tiko said with a smile

Tara rolled her eyes "You mean black and white Haru?" Tara asked

"Yeah, so it worked." Haru said

"Yeah I see your point with that."

Then Shigure came in looking for Kyo and he couldn t find him.

"Hey Yuki, Haru have you two seen Kyo he isn't in his room." Shigure asked

"Probably on the roof like usual." Yuki said dully

"Oh, okay if you see him tell him that I have something from the main house for him." Shigure said before he noticed what they were doing." Oh! You have that old thing out? Do you mind if I do a song girls?"

"Go ahead!" Tara said with a smile

"Yeah, sure as long as it isn t anything well Perverted like your writing is." Tiko said with her arms crossed

"Alright."

It took him a minute or so after humming a bit he picked something and Tara immediately blushed. _Kiss the girl_ by The little mermaid came on

"Percussion Strings Winds Words

There you see her Sitting there across the way She don t got a lot to say But there s something about her And you don t know why But you re dying to try You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It s possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her It don t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy He ain t gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain t that sad Ain t it shame, too bad You gonna miss the girl He sang as Haru and Tiko kissed Tara and Yuki blushed looking away from each other before Tara looked at him blushing a lot and made him look at her.

Now s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don t say a word And she won t say a word Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don t stop now Don t try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along Listen to the song The song say kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You wanna kiss the girl

You ve got to kiss the girl Why don t you kiss the girl You gotta kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl "He sang and still only Haru and Tiko were kissing. Shigure left knowing he did something to them.

Yuki looked down as Tara sighed and bit her bottom lip. She did something brave for her and she made him look at her again and kissed him on the lips. He was a bit shocked but he kissed her back which lasted longer then either one of them wanted it to. They heard Tiko cough which made them both stop and look down.

"aww that was cute." Tiko teased.

"Shut it." Tara said sticking her tongue out. Then she got up and helped Yuki up. "Well sing together first."

"Knock yourselves out." Tiko said with a smile.

Then tara picked the song they were going to sing together _I'll cover you_ by rent began to play

"(Tara)  
Live in my house I'll be your shelter Just pay me back With one thousand kisses Be my lover - I'll cover you

(Yuki)  
Open your door I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage To lay at your feet But sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there - I'll cover you

(Both)  
I think they meant it When they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - be my life

Just slip me on I'll be your tenant Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat

(Tara)  
You'll be my king And I'll be your castle

(Yuki)  
No you'll be my queen And I'll be your moat

(Both)  
I think they meant it When they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - all my life

I've longed to discover Something as true as this is

(Yuki) (Tara)  
So with a thousand sweet kisses If you're cold I'll cover you And you're lonely With a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you You've got one nickel only With a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you When you're worn out and tired With a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you When your heart has expired

(Both)  
Oh lover I'll cover you Oh lover I'll cover you "they sang

Tiko and Haru clapped their hands and went up next. Then Tiko picked their song which was _Good girls gone bad_ by cobra starship

"I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Good girls go bad)

I know your type (Your type) You're daddy's little girl Just take a bite (One bite) Let me shake up your world 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad You were hanging in the corner With your five best friends You heard that I was trouble But you couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad Haru sang

I know your type (Your type) Boy, you're dangerous Yeah, you're that guy (That guy) I'd be stupid to trust But just one night couldn't be so wrong You make me wanna lose control Tiko sang

She was so shy Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends -Tiko I heard that you were trouble -Tiko But I couldn't resist -Tiko I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad Haru sang

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad (Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance) I make them good girls go make them good girls go The good girls go bad, yeah Good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I thought that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) Good girls go "They sang

Tara just rolled her eyes and sighed." Very nice to know that sis and Haru now Sis would you like to do a song wiff me?

"Sure, why not." Tiko said with a smile

Then Tiko picked a song and tara took a deep breath before she sang with her good arm

"(Tara)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That ancient history, Been there done that

(Tiko)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of

(Tara)  
No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

(Tiko)  
You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh

(Tara)  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh

(Tiko)  
You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad

(Tara)  
No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

(Tiko)  
Give up, but give in Check the grin you're in love

(Tara)  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

(Tiko)  
You're doin flips read our lips You're in love

(Tara)  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base I won't say it (She wont say it)  
Get off my case (Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it

(Tiko)  
Girl, don't be proud It's okay you're in love

(Tara)  
Oh At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"

Tara just shook her head because Tiko chose that song. She sat down and Tiko told Haru and Yuki it was their turn. Haru placed on _Feel good Inc._ by the gorillas

"Oh oh oh oh oh I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but Not for long The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on "Yuki sang

"Yeah... Ha Ha! Finally someone let me out of my cage Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age Now I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs And I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view Look I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose Sit and lose All you different crews Chicks and dudes Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube Like you lit the fuse You think its fictional Mystical? Maybe Spiritual Hearable What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy Lifeless To know the definition for what life is Priceless For you because I put you on the hype shit You like it? Gunsmokin' righteous with one token Psychic among those Possess you with one go" Haru sang

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on" Yuki sang

"The essence the basics Without it you make it Allow me to make this Childlike in nature Rhythm You have it or you don't that's a fallacy I'm in them Every sprouting tree Every child apiece Every cloud you see You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise Corruption in disguise From this fuckin' enterprise Now I'm sucking to your lies Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides with me as a guide But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the inner So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers Remember where the thought is I brought all this So you can survive when law is lawless Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead No squealing, remember (that it's all in your head)" Haru sang

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future "Yuki sang

Then Tiko said that she wanted to see Tara and Haru sing Tara agreed so she went up taking the microphone from Yuki. Tara picked the song _under pressure_ sung by queen and David Bowie

"Pressure pushing down on me Pressing down on you, no man asked for Under pressure, that burns a building down Splits a family in two Puts people on streets

That's ok It's the terror of knowing what this world is about Watching some good friends screaming, "Let me out"  
Pray tomorrow, gets me higher Pressure on people, people on streets

Chippin' around, kick my brains around the floor These are the days it never rains but it pours

People on streets, people on streets

It's the terror of knowing what this world is about Watching some good friends screaming, "Let me out"  
Pray tomorrow, gets me higher and higher and high Pressure on people, people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man Sat on a fence but it don't work Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn Why, why, why?  
Love

Insanity laughs under pressure, we're cracking Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?  
'Cos love's such an old fashioned word And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves This is our last dance

This is ourselves under pressure, under pressure, pressure "They sang just messing around with each other as they sang just being goofy. Tara was being as Queen as Haru was like David Bowie.

After the song Tara laughed and smiled That song was fun to sing!

"Yeah, and you are a goof Tara." Haru said with a smile

"Thankies, I take pride in that. "She said with a grin

"That s good to hear."

"Yups! Now Tiko and Yuki get to sing" Tara said getting Yuki and Tara up from the ground.

Tiko knew just the song to sing. She smiled and placed a song on. _Freak on a leash_ by Korn played

"[yuki]

Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Every time I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me. Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)-Tiko Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)-Tiko Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)-Tiko I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.

[both] [chorus]  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay Something takes a part of me.

[yuki]  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)-Tiko Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)-Tiko How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)-Tiko Nothing in my life is free... is free Chorus

Boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema

GO! So...fight! something on the... dum na ema Fight...some things they fight So...something on the... dum na ema Fight...some things they fight Fight...something of the... dum na ema No...some things they fight Fight...something of the... dum na ema Fight...some things they f ght

[Chorus]

Part of me..."

Then Tiko said they d do a song together. So Haru and Tara got up and Tara placed a song on.

"[Haru and Tiko sing first] I hear the ticking of the clock I'm lying here the room's pitch dark I wonder where you are tonight No answer on the telephone And the night goes by so very slow Oh I hope that it won't end though Alone

Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone

[Yuki and Tara sing last] You dont know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight You don't know how long I have waited and I was going to tell you tonight But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown Alone

Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone Alone, alone" They all sing

After that they just did random games and such till Shigure told them to go to bed. They didn t argue with him and they went upstairs. Tohru was already asleep So Tiko and Haru just waited till Yuki and Tara were asleep. Which Tiko was being watched on by Tara. Tiko sighed

"Are you going to rat me and Haru out? "She asked

"No, I just wanna see if what you said is true." Tara said with her arms crossed

"Oh, So you don t mind me going out?"she asked

"No, I rather you be with someone then being a bother. So go have a good time while you still can sis. I ll be fine." Tara said with a smile

Tiko hugged Tara with a smile careful to not hurt her arm and kissed her sisters forehead. "Thank you."

Then she left and saw that Haru was waiting for her, After they left Tara got scared of sleeping by herself on the ground so she went into Yuki s room and saw he was just looking out the window. She hugged him from behind and He jumped a bit and smiled.

"Are you okay Tara?" he asked

"No, I m afraid of sleeping by myself. Can I sleep next to you? "She asked blushing

"Sure, I don t mind." He said as he turned so he was hugging her properly.

He made room for her to sleep next to him and she immediately went next to him cuddling. She looked up to him to see he was blushing just as much as she was.

"T-This is Awkward for you isn t it? "She asked

"Y-Yeah, but Its fine, I want you to be safe when you sleep Tara."

She blushed and kissed his cheek with a smile

"Okay, Thanks Yuki I..I would cuddle with Tiko but her and Haru went probably to our apartment just to have fun if you get what I m trying to say." She said blushing

"Yeah, So Haru really likes your sister huh? "Yuki asked

"Yeah apparently. I m not surprised she is a lot prettier and mature then I am. She is basically everything I m not." She said looking away from him sadly

"Which isn t a bad thing, I love you just the way you are. You are a beautiful and I wouldn t ever want you to change." He said as made her look up to him and before he kissed her.

She was shocked at first but she smiled and she kissed him back." Thank you Yuki I-I love you too. "She said shyly

He smiled and held her hand and she held his hand back.

A/n: There WILL be more of those two for what they are doing but for now it is time for me to get this up 21 pgs on Microsoft word is more than enough for now with 5,000+ words x_x Evil Lyrics take up so much space. : P


End file.
